


Bright

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Love, Love Declarations, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, word count over 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Short and sweet, sort of poetry. Roman and Virgil basically confess their love to each other.Very hopeless romantic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Prinxiety hurt and comfort/fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

It hadn’t been long since Roman found Virgil curled up on his bed, muttering to himself how nobody could ever love him. It hadn’t been long since Roman sat down next to him and enveloped him in his arms. It hadn’t been long since Virgil’s pain convinced Roman to speak the words that had been hovering on his tongue for as long back in time that he could think. It hadn’t been long since Roman gently grasped Virgil’s face in his hands and made him face Roman. It hadn’t been long since all of that and more. 

“Virgil, listen to me right now. I’ve felt so empty for so long. And you? You make me want to feel alive, to live and laugh and love and hurt and heal. You are a torch in the never ending light that offers me a hope of light warmth and love. Virgil Sanders, I love you and I will until the places beyond time, and beyond that. You are a treasure incarnate, a gift that I do not deserve. You deserve all the love in the world, and so much more.” 

You are a wild spirit, running with the wind, free and untamed, cold and comfortable all at once. 

You are an ethereal glimmer, shimmering into view for only a few fleeting moments before vanishing again into some exotic place. 

You are an alluring rainbow, multicolored and changeable, coming and going with the tides. 

You are a blinding storm, powerful, groundbreaking, earth shattering, and with the ability to reign chaos. 

You are a magnetic star, shining and shifting, manipulating the forces of existence with ease. 

You are a hidden treasure, unseen by the majority of the world, and underserved by many more. 

You are a delicate snowflake, iridescent and pristine and glowing with hidden secrets.

You are a mysterious force, weaving and cloaking and hiding and working with mystery and illusions, never truly seen. 

You are a colorful breeze, arcane and glittering, always silently howling with things you can’t bear to say. 

You are a powerful beauty, gorgeous, breathtaking, and able to steal somebody’s heart with a glance. 

You are a sweet wonder, with a heart so big and full of love that it seems impossible it hasn’t burst. 

You are a deafening universe, crying and laughing and harsh and beautiful and scared and terrifying and rare and mysterious and evil and angelic and so many more things.”

Roman paused, inhaling deeply, all the while gazing deeply into Virgil’s eyes, the eyes that held his entire world. Virgil, eyes shining with light and happiness, opened his mouth to speak the words he hadn’t ever been able to before. “Roman I-- I can’t mold words like you. When I speak they just get all jumbled and mixed and come out the opposite of what I intended. So I should probably just stick to simple right now. Roman Sanders, I love you. You are as bright as a wildfire, and as strong as steel. I will love you forever.” Roman, eyes also shining, leaned forward and planted a kiss as soft and gentle as a newborn kitten on Virgil’s forehead, before settling down beside him. Virgil, who’s heart was overflowing with something warm and golden, huddled close to Roman and hugged him as tightly as he could to convey everything he hadn’t said. There was one thought on both their minds in that instant, and one only. “I love you.” And the thought couldn’t have been truer in the mind of either, a fact they knew and cherished with everything they had.


End file.
